


טדי

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: טדי לופין נקרע בין רצונות סותרים. אך האם הם סותרים באמת?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/OMC
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	טדי

"אתה כמעט לא מבקר מאז שאנדי נפטרה." ג'וג'ו פוטר, עניינית כתמיד, מציבה שני ספלי קפה על השולחן הנמוך.

טדי מתחמק. "מה עם הארי?"

"שלחתי אותו לישון. הוא מעביד את עצמו כמו חמור במשרד. לא מכיר שום דרך אחרת." היא מחייכת אליו בערמומיות.

הוא נוטל את ספל הקפה שלו, כווה את לשונו ואז נזכר לנשוף על הנוזל החם. "אני עסוק. את יודעת איך זה."

"אתה יכול להביא לכאן את טוני, אתה יודע."

"זה לא טוני."

ג'וג'ו מרימה גבה. עד לפני שנה, נהגה להרכיב משקפי קרן: הם גרמו לה להיראות מתוחכמת ומקצועית "וזקנה, אל תשכח זקנה" (כך אמרה להארי כשהעז למחות שהוא אוהב אותה "כמו שאת"). ג'ו הסירה את המשקפיים בניתוח מוגלגי ומאז היא תמיד נראית לו כמו מישהי אחרת, ממצמצת בעיניים כחולות-סומות לעבר העולם. לא-ג'וג'ו. ועדיין, היא חריפה כמו תמיד. "אל תגיד לי שטוני מרגיש לא נוח אצלנו-"

"טוני מרגיש נוח בכל מקום, את יודעת את זה."

"...אז?" היא מסיטה את צלוחית החרסינה כך שתנוח בדיוק מתחת ספל הקפה שלו כשהוא מניח אותה על השולחן.

"זה אני. אני מרגיש לא נוח."

"המ-המ. בגלל ויקטואר."

טדי מזעיף את פניו לתוך הקפה. "בגלל שאתם לא באמת המשפחה שלי."

"תגיד את זה לג'יימס ולילי- לילי מאמינה שאתה האח הגדול ה _ אמיתי _ שלה, וג'יימס מעריץ את ה-" שורת חבטות מלמעלה קוטעת את דבריה של ג'וג'ו. "אוזניים לכותל." היא מעיפה בו מבט רב משמעות ואז נעמדת. "ג'יימס-סיריוס פוטר! אבא שלך ישן!"

"איך אבא שלי יכול לישון אם את כל הזמן צועקת?!" נשמע קולו של ג'יימס מלמעלה.

"אל תתחצף אלי, ילד! השעה תשע בערב ואם אתה רוצה לראות מחר את החברים שלך כדאי שתפסיק להתנהג כמו פרא אדם!"

טדי מצחקק לתוך ספל הקפה שלו.

ג'וג'ו נאנחת. "הייתי שמחה אם הוא היה לומד משהו מלילי חוץ מאיך לעשות לה התקף לב."

"אולי בעוד כמה שנים."

ג'וג'ו מלווה אותו אל האח. היא מעבירה יד בשיערו (שחור, סמיך ופרוע. היום הוא יום פוטרים. ג'וג'ו רק מגלגלת עיניים) ומזכירה לו למסור ד"ש לטוני, "כזה בחור יפה. תשמור עליו, או שיגנבו לך אותו!"

טדי החזיר לה חיוך עקום. "אני אשמור."

_ "ותשמור טוב-טוב על סבתא-" _

_ טדי הנהן. הארי חיבק אותו ונישק לראשו. הוא היטיב את כובע הצמר שעטף את קודקודו של טדי (הוא צחק כשטדי גלגל עיניים), ואז התרומם, מישיר את מבטו לזה של סבתא. _

_ "למה אנחנו לא יכולים להישאר אצל הארי?" _

_ "יש לנו בית משלנו, טדי," אמרה סבתא בעת שיצאו יד ביד מהבית הגדול. בחוץ זעפו הרוחות, וטדי עקב בעניין אחר האבנים שנבלעו ונעלמו בין מספר 11 ל13. _

_ נדמה היה לו כי היא עצובה, וטדי הידק את אחיזתו באצבעותיה, מכין את עצמו לרגע שבו יתעתקו כהרף עין לבית הקטן שבפאתי נוטינג היל. סבתא תשמיע את "אהוב, אהוב אותי", ואת "כאשר ראיתיה עומדת שם", טדי ישחק עם הצעצועים שלו מול האח, ואז ימזגו שניהם חלב לפיות, ויצאו להניח אותו על מפתן הדלת. _

_ "תספרי לי שוב למה אנחנו מניחים חלב לפיות!" ביקש טדי, כעת סמוק ומקוּלח, מסבתא שמזגה חלב לקערה. _

_ "ובכן, השיבה סבתא. "הפיות, כפי שיודעים כולם, הן יצורים מרושעים וחמקמקים. בלילה בלילה, הן אוהבות להתגנב לישובים של בני האדם, להיכנס לבתים שלהם ולקחת ילדים קטנים. וכדי שה-...סבתות שלהם לא ישימו לב, הן מחליפות את הילדים בילדי-פיות-" _

_ "ומה קורה לילדים?" _

_ "הם הולכים לגור עם הפיות. ונשארים קטנים לנצח." _

_ טדי הנהן. הוא לא רצה להיות צעיר לנצח. הוא רצה לגדול, לבקר את הארי מתי שרק ירצה וללכת לישון אחרי שמונה בערב בכל יום ולא רק בערבי שבת. _

_ הם יצאו החוצה יד ביד- טדי בפיג'מה ונעלי-בית וסבתא בחלוק הבית העבה שלה, וטדי צפה בסבתא כורעת על ברכיה ומניחה את קערת החלב על אבני המדרכת. (בגיל שמונה, התעורר באמצע הלילה ואכול סקרנות, התייצב מול חלון המטבח, עיניו מתרחבות כשצפה בחתולה מן הבית הסמוך מלקקת חלב מן הקערה. הוא לא אמר זאת לסבתא, אך התהייה ניקרה בתוכו זמן רב). _

_ לאחר מכן נכנסו השניים פנימה. סבתא השכיבה את טדי לישון ואז השמיעה תקליט של הביטלס. "זה גורם לי לחשוב על סבא שלך," אמרה לטדי. _

_ בבית הקטן היה אוסף עצום של אלבומים: סבתא ניגנה בדיוק חמישה מהם בפטפון המתיישן. שלושה תקליטים של הביטלס, אחד של טורי איימוס ותקליט אחד עתיק ש"סבא שלך קנה לי". היה זה אוסף שאנסונים של אידית פיאף. "שמעתי אותה פעם במקרה והתאהבתי בה. חוץ ממנה אני לא מכירה מוסיקה מוגלגית, בכלל." _

_ כששאל אותה "איך זה שיש לנו כל כך הרבה תקליטים אם אנחנו לא שומעים אותם?" משכה סבתא בכתפיה, ואמרה לו שכאשר יגדל, יבין. התשובה הפסיקה להרגיז אותו בין גיל שמונה לעשר. הוא שמע את אותן מילים פעמים רבות מדי. _

_ סבתא האזינה לג'ון מזמר כי "הצבא האנגלי זה עתה ניצח במלחמה" ביום שבו דפק על דלת חדר השינה שלה מבלי לזכות במענה. _

_ "סבתא?" _

"טוני?" הוא דופק על דלת חדר השינה בעדינות. אין תשובה.

טוני סגור בפנים, מרלין יודע כמה זמן. טדי נכנס הביתה לפני עשרים דקות בסך הכל, אבל טוני עדיין סגור בחדרו. טדי לא היה מעלה על דעתו שטוני ער בשעה כזאת אלמלא היו כל המנורות בבית דולקות (-"אני לא מבין למה אנחנו צריכים לשלם חשבון חשמל אם יש לנו קסם. בוא פשוט נשתמש בפמוטים כמו מכשפים נורמאלים..." – "אתה גם ככה בקושי גר פה טדי, תפסיק להתבכיין"). טדי מחליט לפרוץ את הדלת בעזרת אלוהומורה. "טוני," הוא נוקש נקישה נוספת, "אני נכנס."

הבלונדיני יושב על המיטה, אוחז בספל תה. "אני בסדר," הוא ממלמל חלושות נוכח מבטו המפציר של טדי, ואז שומט את עיניו בחזרה לסדין. "אני פשוט, אמ- צריך כמה דקות לבד."

"אתה עדיין בחלוק וחליפה," הוא פוסק, מודאג, אך לא מסגיר את דאגתו לטוני. "אני חושב שכמה דקות עברו לפני, בוא נראה- שש וחצי שעות, בערך."

לא צריך להיות חכם גדול כדי להבין שכשטוני מבקש כמה דקות לבד הוא בעצם מתכוון להגיד: "אל תשאיר אותי לבד טדי, אני צריך לדבר." (לא שטוני יודע שלזה הוא בעצם מתכוון – אבל טדי הוא החבר הכי טוב שלו כבר למעלה משמונה שנים, הוא מכיר את טוני). לפיכך מתיישב טדי לידו, לוקח ממנו את הספל ומניח יד על כתפו, לוחץ אותה בעדינות.

טוני מחייך חיוך עקום, ואז מחזיר את מבטו לידיו. טדי מנסה לנחש מה אירע על ידי התבוננות מסביב (מבוא לקורס הילאים – קוד ספר SH221B): טוני עדיין לובש את הבגדים שלבש היום בבוקר לעבודה, תכולת התיק שלו עדיין בתוכו ולא מפוזרת בכל רחבי החדר כמו בדרך כלל. טדי חושד כי הוא יושב שם מאז הצהריים, בוהה בקיר, מאחר שהיה שניצל אכול למחצה על השולחן בסלון – וודאי ארוחת הצהריים של טוני.

"מה קרה?" הוא שואל בסופו של דבר.

"כלום," הוא מסתכל על הספל, "אני בסדר."

טדי מתכוון למחות בעדינות, אבל נדרשות לו מספר שניות להיווכח שאין לו מושג איך לגשת אל טוני כשהוא במצב הזה. ההבעה על פניו מזכירה לו את השנה השביעית שלהם; טוני מתעלם ממנו לאורך כל היום, מתחמק ממבטו הדואג, וטדי – מרגיש כל כך אשם בידיעה שהוא האחראי – מסתגר בספרייה משך כל אחר הצהריים. אלא שעכשיו אין לו ספריה להתחבא בתוכה: הדירה צפופה גם ככה.

"מה יש?" הוא שואל בשקט, מחויך.

טוני מרים אליו עיניים ירוקות, מכחכח בגרונו. "ההורים שלי לא רוצים לראות אותי יותר."

חיוכו של טדי גווע והוא מרגיש כיצד ליבו נכמר. טוני, שמבחין בכל שינוי קל בהבעת פניו של טדי (כולל הגוונים הזעירים ביותר בשיערו), מחייך אליו חיוך אומלל של השלמה. הדבר מעלה בטדי תחושת דה-ז'ה-וו: טוני בן השבע עשרה וחצי בתלבושת הקווידיץ' שלו, מחייך חיוך זהה ואומר: "אני אהיה בסדר, טדי. אם אתה מאוהב בויקטואר אין שום דבר שאני יכול לעשות, נכון?"

ועם ויקטואר שעונה על זרועו, כולה מפלים כסופים-בלונדינים והבטחה למשפחה אמיתית, טדי לא היה יכול להגיד שכן. הוא הכניס את טוני לקופסה קטנה, סגר אותה בארון במקום מאוד חשוך ונעל עם מפתח. הוא אמר שהוא מתנצל, טוני אמר שהוא מבין. הם היו חברים שוב, כאילו לא נאמר דבר.

"טדי," הבלונדיני נאנח, גורם לו להקיץ מהרהוריו. "תפסיק להיראות כל כך... מודאג. אני אהיה בסדר, כמו תמיד."

"אני לא מודאג," הוא מושך כתף. טוני מדבר עוד קצת, פורק את ליבו בזהירות באוזניו של טדי. לבסוף הוא מחייך אליו, מעודד, וטדי מחייך בחזרה. "אתה עוד שנייה נרדם עלי, נכון?"

הוא לא שם לב לזה, אבל כן – הוא עוד שנייה נרדם.

"בערך," הוא אומר באנחה, אבל מחייך.

טוני מגלגל עיניים ירוקות, זורק עליו כרית. "לך לישון טדי, אתה נראה כאילו לא ישנת מאז חג המולד."

טדי תוחב את הכרית מתחת לראשו. בחג המולד נפרד מויקטואר. חג המולד היה לפני שבוע.

_ חג המולד בגרימולד 12 היה עסק מורכב לכל הדעות. הרבה אנשים, הרבה חדרים, הרבה מדרגות (סבתא התלוננה שהוא כבד מדי לגב הזקן שלה והודיעה שעליו ללכת בעצמו. טדי בן הארבע הזעיף את פניו אבל טיפס בעקשנות במדרגות, ואז נעלם לחקור את החדרים). מישהו (דודה ג'וג'ו) נשלח לחפש אותו מיד לאחר מכן, וטדי החליט שיתחבא מתחת למיטה הגדולה. _

_ "טדי! יו-הו... מישהו ראה את טדי?" טדי חיבב את דודה ג'וג'ו. היא הייתה נמוכה מאוד ביחס לשאר המבוגרים (במיוחד הוויזלים מביניהם. הם היו גבוהים מאוד, ולמרות שהיה בכך יתרון כאשר הרימו אותו בזרועותיהם והקפיצו אותו באוויר, גובהם הקשה מאוד על הניסיון לשוחח איתם. מבוגרים לא אהבו להתכופף לאורך זמן), עם שיער-מטאטא צהוב ומשקפיים. והיא הרשתה לו להסיר את המשקפיים שלה ולהרכיב אותם. זה היה חשוב. _

_ טדי החליט שאולי יניח לה לגלות אותו. _

_ הוא בהה מעט בתחתית המיטה שגדילי אבק משתלשלים ממנה, מאזין לחקירותיה של דודה ג'וג'ו. "שלום מראה- אולי ראית את טדי?" _

_ "נסי מתחת למיטה," השיבה לה המראה. "אני חושבת שראיתי את הפרחח הקטן מתחבא שם." _

_ טדי הזדעף זאת הייתה מראה רמאית. _

_ "המממ..." מעליו, חרקו קרשי המזרן. טדי ראה את רגליה של ג'וג'ו משתלשלות מהמיטה הגבוהה, בקושי פוגעות בקרקע. היא נעלה נעליים משונות: נעליים מוגלגיות, שטוחות, עם פסים בצבע אדום ולבן. _

_ "מעניין איפה טדי," הרהרה ג'וג'ו. _

_ הוא צחקק. _

_ "מה שמעתי? אולי זה טדי?" _

_ "לא, זה לא," מחה טדי. _

_ ג'וג'ו זינקה במהירות אל מתחת למיטה. "אני חושבת שזה בהחלט כן." _

_ "לא, זה לא." טדי מהר להחליף את צבע שיערו. אדום ולבן, כמו נעליה של ג'וג'ו. _

_ היא הרימה גבה. "לטדי באמת אין שיער בצבע אדום ולבן." _

_ "נה-אה," הסכים טדי. _

_ "אבל אם אתה לא טדי, אתה לא אמור להיות כאן," הכריזה ג'וג'ו וכרכה את זרועותיה סביבו. "אתה חייב להיות... מרגל! מצאתי מרגל!" _

_ "אני לא מרגל!" זעק טדי. _

_ "באמת? אני חושבת שנצטרך להוציא ממך את האמת בדגדוגים!" _

"אני יודע," מכריז ג'יימס בפעם הבאה שהוא מבקר אצל הפוטרים. "אתה מרגל."

טדי מגלגל את עיניו.

"אני לא מרגל."

"מהנדס לחשים," ויקטואר משלבת את ידיה, "אתה טכנאי מפתחות מעבר."

"זאת לא עבודה סודית במיוחד," מעירה לילי, מכניסה לפיה פרוסת עוגה נוספת, עם תותים מעל.

"טדי הוא בעצם חבר מכוכב אחר," מעירה ג'וג'ו ביובש.

ג'יימס ולילי מחליפים מבטים תמהים. ויקטואר נראית מובכת, כמי שלא בטוחה מה לחשוב. הארי, רק הארי, רגיל לחוש ההומור הביזארי של אשתו, מעקם את פניו וצוחק לתוך כף-ידו.

טדי ממצמץ. "אני... מה?"

הארי טופח על כתפו. "ג'יימס, לילי... ויקי-" הוא ניקה את גרונו. "אני מציע שנפסיק לשאול את טדי שאלות שהוא לא יכול לענות עליהן."

אחרי הארוחה, מתיישבים הוא וויקטואר בטרקלין הקטן של הפוטרים. ג'יימס מראה לטדי את המטאטא החדש שלו, לילי סורגת ("סוודר." – "למי?" – "אני לא אומרת. ג'יימס כל הזמן מציק לי"), וג'וג'ו והארי נדמים לקרוא ביחד רומן מוגלגי.

"מה אתה מתכנן לערב השנה החדשה?" שואלת ויקטואר בשקט. שיערה אסוף בצמה כסופה, והיא נראית יפה כתמיד.

טדי משפיל לרגע את עיניו (כשהיה צעיר, שינה את תווי פניו באופן ספונטאני. אני לא יודע איך לענות לכם, לכן אעלים את עצמי. אהפוך למישהו אחר, ואז לא אצטרך לענות). "אני לא יודע."

"אני וכמה חברות מתכוונות לצאת למועדון מוגלגי." היא מחייכת בשעשוע. "אל תדאג-" ויק גלגלה את עיניה, "יש לנו שעת-חזרה והכל. ואבא כבר הודיע שנצטרך לקחת וריטסרום אחר כך, כי הוא לא מתכוון להאמין לי בקשר ל-אהמ, חומרים אסורים."

"אבא שלך דואג לך."

"אבא שלי חושב שאני לא אחראית ולא יודעת להשתמש בשרביט. אבל מה איתך?" היא ממרפקת אותו בעדינות.

טדי לוקח נשימה ארוכה. משחרר אותה. שמח פתאום, כל כך שמח, שהוא יכול פשוט לדבר עם ויקטואר. אלא שהפוטנציאל לא מיתרגם למעשים. ויקטואר היא האחות הקטנה, הנסיכה הכלואה במרומי המגדל שצריך להגן עליה. טוני הוא האדם שטדי מדבר איתו. אל טוני הוא בא כדי לשפוך את לבו.

אלא שהוא לא עושה את זה.

"טדי?" דאגה קלה נשקפת מעיניה של ויקטואר.

"כנראה עבודה," הוא אומר. וזו האמת. חצי מהמחלקה זכתה להעביר את החג בבית, עם המשפחה. החצי השני העביר את הכריסטמס בעבודת פרך. הגיע הזמן להתחלף.

"עבודה? בערב השנה החדשה?" ויקטואר חובטת בו. "אתה בטוח שאתה לא גמדון בית?"

_ בפעם הראשונה שטדי רואה גמדוני בית, הוא בן אחת-עשרה ונמצא בהוגוורטס מזה ארבעה ימים. הוא ואנתוני ברקוביץ' ("אתה יכול לקרוא לי טוני. וואו, השיער שלך מגניב, תעשה שוב את הדבר הזה עם האף! מרלין, זה כל כך מגניב, איך אתה עושה את זה?") הפסידו ארוחת צהריים אחרי שטדי הניח לעצמו להשתכנע כי "לגמרי שווה להפסיד ארוחה בשביל לראות תסטראלים." _

_ טדי – סקפטי, אך שבוי בקסמו של הילד הבלונדיני – הלך בזהירות מאחור. אנתוני ברקוביץ', כך נראה, היה אחד מאותם ילדים מהם הזהירה אותו סבתא: אלה שמשוכנעים שהיער-האסור אסור לכניסה פשוט בגלל שהוא מעניין מכדי לחלוק אותו עם ילדים צעירים. _

_ למרבה הצער, התגלה המסע כבזבוז זמן אחד גדול. טוני נכשל לראות את התסטראלים ("אתה בטוח שהם שם, טדי?" – "כן, והם מכוערים רצח"), טדי ראה אותם וחשב שהם היצורים הכי מכוערים ומטרידים שראה בחייו, ושניהם הפסידו ארוחת צהריים. _

_ "אני רעב," התלונן טוני כשחזרו לטירה. _

_ "גם אני," הסכים טדי בעצב. _

_ "אין שום אפשרות להשיג כאן אוכל לא בזמן הארוחות?" _

_ טדי השפיל את עיניו בעגמומיות. "כן, אבל גמדוני הבית הם לא המשרתים שלנו-" _

_ "גמדוני בית?" עיניו של טוני נדלקו. "אף אחד לא סיפר לי על גמדוני בית." _

_ ובכן, אף אחד גם לא סיפר לטדי. הוא פשוט... שמע דברים. למשל, ויכוחיה האינסופיים של דודה הרמיוני עם כל מי שהסכים להתווכח איתה בחזרה. "זה ממש בושה איך שתלמידי הוגוורטס מעבידים אותם שעות נוספות," הייתה דודה הרמיוני אומרת, "אני לא רוצה לחשוב מה היה קורה אם כל התלמידים היו יודעים מה צריך לעשות כדי לסחוט מהם עוד ועוד אוכל." _

_ "אפשר לחשוב," רטן דוד רון. "רק לרדת למטבחים ולדגדג את האגס בתמונה-" _

_ "אלוהים אדירים, רון!" (דודה הרמיוני אהבה להשתמש בביטוי הזה כשדיברה עם הדוד רון), "אתה מפספס את הנקודה שלי  _ בכוונה _ , נכון?" _

_ טדי חלק את המידע עם טוני. כיוון שארוחת הצהריים ירדה לטמיון בלאו-הכי, הסכים טוני, אין שום מניעה שימשיכו במסעותיהם ברחבי הטירה. _

_ "אתה בטח ש זה הציור?" שאל טוני. שני הקוסמים הצעירים ניצבו מול ציור של קערת פירות. _

_ "הוא אמר אגס," משך טדי בכתפיו. "יש כאן אגס. אתה רוצה לדגדג אותו, או שאני אדגדג אותו?" _

_ טוני לכסן אליו מבט. טדי ידע כי עליו להיות אמיץ. הוא הושיט את ידו, נגע בקנבס (האריג היה חלקלק ומתוח תחת ידו) ודגדג את האגס. התמונה זעה על צירה בחריקה קלה. הם צעדו פנימה. _

_ טדי סגר את הדלת אחריו. זו הייתה שעת ערב מוקדמת וכמו רוב בני השביעית, בילו גם הגריפינדורים את הזמן שלפני ארוחת הערב בחדר השינה שלהם, משלימים שעות-שינה או מנסים לשנן עוד קלף של סיכומים. טוני ישב במיטתו, קורא את החיבור האחרון של טדי על קוסמים במאה העשרים ואחת ("זה לא מוזר לך ללמוד על המשפחה שלך? הארי ג'יימס פוטר וכל זה, כשאתה קורא לו דוד הארי?" – "הוא לא באמת המשפחה שלי, אתה יודע..."), מתקן טעויות בהינף שרביט. קולין ואריק שיחקו בטאקי מתפוצץ, מה שלא נדמה להפריע במיוחד לטוני. הבחינות המעשיות הסתיימו היום, והייתה זו הפעם הראשונה שטדי ראה את טוני מאז הבוקר. _

_ "איך הלך?" שאל טדי, מתיישב על המיטה לצד הנער הבלונדיני. _

_ טוני המהם הברה לא מחייבת. "רק הבוגארט," הוא משך כתף. _

_ "הדבר הזה מהסרט המוגלגי שנראה כמו בנשי?" שאל טדי בחשש. הוא לא יכול להאשים את טוני. ארבע שנים לפני כן – ביום שבו למדו אודות בוגארטים בפעם הראשונה – התקבצו חמישה ילידי מוגלגים סביב האח. חמישתם, כך נדמה, היו אסירי תודה שאין בהוגוורטס טלפונים או קלטות ("זאת אולי הפעם הראשונה שאני שמח שאין פה חשמל..." שמע את אריק ממלמל). טדי השקיף על טוני בזהירות מרחק מספר כורסאות משם, אומד את תנועותיו. אם טוני ירצה לדבר איתי, חשב, הוא יודעידע איפה בדיוק איפה למצוא אותי. _

_ מאוחר יותר אותו לילה, הסיט טוני את הכילות סביב מיטתו של טדי, התיישב על המזרן וסיפר לו על הסרט. _

_ "וזה נורא..." הוא אמר בעיניים קרועות, "והפנים שלהם... איכס. זה הסרט הישן הכי מפחיד שראיתי," הוא מלמל, מחבק את ברכיו. "אבא אמר לי לא להסתכל. אבל שרה הייתה צוחקת עלי אם הייתי מקשיב לו." _

_ טדי שינה את אפו לצורה של חזיר וגרם לטוני לצחקק בשקט. _

_ "תודה, לופין," מלמל טוני וחזר למיטה שלו. _

_ כעת הניד טוני בראשו, מגחך. " הצלצול כבר לא מפחיד אותי יותר. זה רק סרט. אז איך הלך לך?" הוא שאל בטון ענייני (מנסה להעביר נושא, חשב טדי; אצבעותיו של טוני שיחקו בשולי החלוק). _

_ "אמממ-בסדר." הוא נשכב על מיטתו של טוני, מתמתח. "היה יכול להיות גרוע יותר עם הגרינדילואו המטופש." _

_ "אוה, אני שונא את היצורים הדוחים אלה," התערב קולין, "וגם את הבנשי ההיא בחדר השלישי." _

_ אריק הנהן בהסכמה, טוני שב ומשך בכתפיו. הוא חזר לקרוא את הסיכום של טדי, שיערו הצהוב נעלם מאחורי הקלף. הוא המשיך לקרוא את הסיכום גם אחרי ארוחת הערב, וגם בחדר המועדון. כשכולם עלו לישון, המשיך טוני לשבת בכורסא האהובה עליו, זאת שבצמוד לאח, ולקרוא. _

_ טדי, מודאג, מצא את עצמו מניח בצד את ספר הכשפומטיקה שלו (היה גבול למספר המשוואות שמכשף יכול לפתור בלילה אחד), נוטש את הכורסה החביבה עליו, ומתמקם לצד טוני. שהמשיך להתעלם ממנו. _

_ הוא ניקה את גרונו. "טוני...?" _

_ "ממ-המ- דוד שלך בדיוק פוטר את עולם הקסמים מוולדמורט. בפעם העשירית היום, אני חייב לציין. זה די מרשים." _

_ "אני בטוח שזה היה מרשים גם בפעם החמישית. והשביעית. תניח כבר את החיבור הדפוק." _

_ טוני נאנח ושפשף את עיניו. "מה?" _

_ טדי זע על מקומו באי-נוחות. מבטו החודר של טוני תמיד גרם לו לרצות לסגת (טוני הכיר אותו טוב מדי. הלהב הזה, ידע טדי, היה דו-כיווני). "לא סיפרת לי על הבוגארט שלך." _

_ "כי אתה ממש רצת בהתלהבות לספר לי על שלך, נכון?" _

_ "לא ידעתי שזה מטריד אותך," אמר טדי בקול קטן. הוא איתר פתיל שחמק מתפרי הכורסה והחל לשחק בו. _

_ "זה לא מטריד אותי, לופ-" טוני חסם את ידו בפיו על מנת להחניק פיהוק. "אני פשוט... לא רוצה לדבר על זה." _

_ "ראיתי את סבתא שלי מתה-" פלט טדי בפתאומיות. הזיכרונות הציפו אותו לפתע. החדר החשוך- טדי מדליק את הלפידים, רק בכדי להיווכח כי הוא בבית בלונדון, סבתא יושבת על כורסת האוהבים מול האח, עיניה עצומות והנביא היומי שמוט בחיקה. הוא טלטל אותה, ניסה  אנרווייט ו הִתחייה , ואז כרע מול האח בברכיים רועדות והטיל פנימה חופן אבקת פלו. איש לא ענה בבית משפחת פוטר. איש לא ענה במטה ההילאים. ידיו רעדו והוא עמד ליצור קשר עם המחילה כשנזכר לפתע היכן הוא והחיוורון הנורא של פניו התחלף בסומק עז. "גרמתי לה לשיר יודל. וזה לא באמת היה מצחיק, אבל הייתי כל כך במתח שצחקתי והדלת נפתחה." הוא קבר את פניו בידיו. "גרמתי לבוגארט שנראה כמו הגופה של סבתא שלי לשיר יודל-" _

_ "-מישהו אמר להורים שלי שאני הומו." _

_ טדי מצמץ. _

_ "זה היה הבוגארט שלי," הבהיר טוני. "אבא אמר שאני לא הבן שלו יותר. ואמא... אמא פשוט עמדה שם ולא עשתה כלום." קולו נשבר. "לא יכולתי לעשות את זה מצחיק." _

_ "חשבתי שעברת את הבחינה." _

_ "הם אמרו שלא נתתי לזה לשתק אותי. שלא כל פחד הוא משהו שאתה יכול... שיש דברים שאי אפשר לצחוק עליהם בפרצוף. למען האמת, הם התווכחו בערך רבע שעה ואז הבוחנת והבחור המבוגר יותר שכנעו את ההוא עם הזקן לא לתת לזה להוריד לי מהציון." _

_ טדי הביט בנער השני, הבעה אטומה על פניו."היית צריך להגיד לי," קבע. _

_ טוני הנהן, הניח את החיבור בצד ושילב את רגליו. "אני יודע, טדי. אני מצטער. וגם אתה." _

"גם אני מה?"

"גם אתה חי בבית הזה."

טדי קובר את פניו בידיו. יום הדין הגיע. "בחייך, טוני, בשביל זה יש קסמי ניקיון."

"כמה פעמים אני צריך להסביר לך שקסמי ניקיון לא מעלימים את האבק, הם פשוט מעבירים אותו לנקודה אחרת ואז יום אחד, אתה פותח את הארון ומגלה שכל האבק שהעלמת במשך כל החודש הצטבר בכיס של המעיל שלך?" טוני הוא בבירור קרוב משפחה רחוק של הבנשי מבחינות הכשיפומטרי של השנה השביעית. היא נעצה בטדי עיניים גדולות ומרושעות, ואז פתחה את פיה והשמיעה צרחה נוראית שכמעט פוצצה את עור התוף שלו.

"אני לא הולך לנקות כמו עוזרת בית מוגלגית."

"אתה הולך לנקות ועוד איך," טוני תוחב בידו דלי ומטלית. "אני אשטוף את הרצפה ואתה תנגב את האבק."

"אבל לא אכפת לי שהאבק מכל החודש יצטבר במעיל שלי."

"לי אכפת!" נובח טוני בטון שפירושו: אל תסתבך איתי, לופין. "אתה גם ככה חי בזבל כמו ניפלר."

טדי נאנח, מתמתח, ומשלים עם העובדה שאת היום החופשי היחיד שלו יאלץ להקריב לטובת מים, סבון והזדהות כפויה עם מוגלגים בכל רחבי תבל. בניגוד לטוני – שנראה כמו מיליון אוניות גם בסמרטוטים מצבא הישע – לטדי אכפת איזה בגדים הוא מתכוון להרוס לטובת שלום-בית. לכן הוא שולף חולצה ישנה מאחורי הארון ומכנסי ג'ינס מתפרקים מתחתית המגרה, וניגש למשימה שהטיל עליו טוני.

הם עובדים משך שעות ארוכות. טוני מתעקש לקנות חומרים אקולוגיים-מוגלגים ("זה לא בזבוז כסף," הוא מוחה כשטדי מעיר על המחיר, "זה אקולוגי!") וזו הפעם הראשונה שטדי אסיר תודה על כך. הריחות עדינים יותר ואף כימיקל לא צורב את אצבעותיו (פעם, כשהיה צעיר, סייע לדודה הרמיוני לנקות את הבית. היא צחקה בטוב לב כשהתעטש, ואז נתנה לו טישיו למחות את אפו והציעה לו לשבת בצד. "החומרים האלה לא בשבילך, חמוד").

אלא שלפעילות המשותפת, כך מגלה טדי, יתרונות נוספים. כמוהו, נדמה גם טוני להבין שאין סיבה לנקות את הבית בחולצת קמבריי ומכנסי בד. הוא לובש טי-שירט של גנדלף, מכנסי מיזע מוגלגיים חובקים את ירכיו, ונראה... טדי מנער את ראשו, מורה לעצמו להתאפס. "אני חושב ש, אממ-" טדי ממהר לנגב את ארון המטבח האחרון כשעיניו של טוני תלויות בו בשאלה. "אני חושב שסיימתי כאן, אז אני אעבור ל-"

"מצוין," מכריז טוני וחוטף ממנו את המטלית. אצבעותיהם נוגעות בחטף וטדי עוצר את נשימתו. "עכשיו אתה יכול להטיל על הכל קסם יבוש."

טדי נושך את שפתיו, מקלל את חוסר ההחלטיות שלו, מקלל את הצורך להיות כה שקול, מחושב וזהיר (רק לא בזמן משימה. "בזמן משימה," הוא שומע את קולה של הקפטן שלו, "אתם חייבים לקבל החלטה בתזמון של שניות"). טוני מביט בו משך רגע ארוך, וטדי מתפלל ללא קול, מייחל לכך שיוציא את הכרעה מידיו, אך טוני רק מחייך וטופח על כתפו.

הם מסיימים לנקות תוך עשרים דקות ומעבירים את שארית היום בניחותא. טוני צופה בפרקים ישנים של  _ דוקטור-הו _ , צוחק כשטדי נכשל להבין את ההומור המוגלגי, וצוחק שוב למראה העימותים המגוחכים על המסך. טדי מנסה להבין את ההיגיון, אבל זה פשוט לא מתחבר. הם  _ בובות _ . טוני נדמה משועשע מהבעות פניו המתחלפות ומנסה להסביר: "וזאת דונה," הוא מצביע.

"ומה עם רוז?"

"בכדור הארץ."

"אבל רוז-"

"אני יודע, הרבה יותר שווה."

הערב מגיע והם מזמינים אוכל סיני וממשיכים בצפייה. כשהוא נוכח שטוני נרדם מול הטלוויזיה, מעיף טדי מבט בשעון היד שלו. השעה אכן מאוד מאוחרת והוא מחליט לסגור את המכשיר – מספיק בובות מוגלגיות ליום אחד. הוא מטיל מחדש את קסמי ההגנה ממקומו שעל הספה (טוני חושב שהם טיפשיים, שונא את זה שאי אפשר לראות איתם טלוויזיה או לדבר למכשיר הפלסטיק הזה שהוא קורא לו טלפון), ואז נפנה לסקור את טוני.

טוני נרדם, ספק על, ספק סמוך לזרועו. טדי לא רוצה להעיר אותו. הוא מפחד לגעת בו ומפחד עוד יותר לזוז, כי טוני מתעורר מכל תזוזה, קטנה ככל שתהיה. גופו חמים כנגד זרועו של טדי, משקלו נינוח. טדי עדיין זוכר את ערב הניצחון בגביע הקווידיץ' בשנה השביעית:. טוני הוביל את הקבוצה לניצחון סוחף, וטדי וּויקטואר התנשקו בפעם הראשונה מאחורי היציעים. מסיבה נערכה בחדר המועדון והם חגגו אל תוך הלילה (אפילו לילי הייתה שם חלק מהזמן). כשהתעורר למחרת היום, מצא את עצמו על השטיח, טוני שרוע לצידו, ויקטואר מכורבלת נגד חזהו.

הוא מסתכל על טוני נושם עכשיו, כשאין אף נערה שתכרוך את זרועו סביב מותניה.

"אני לא מבינה מה הבעיה, טדי." ג'וג'ו מניחה את ספל התה שלה על השולחן.

"אין, אין בעיה." הוא משפיל את עיניו. שיערו – ירוק בהיר בימים אלה – נסוג במהירות לחום הדבש הטבעי שלו. זה גורם לו להסמיק. "אני פשוט... בהתחלה לא הייתי מסוגל להגיד לו. 'שנה וחצי שאתה רודף אחריה ועכשיו אתה נזכר להגיד לי?' ואז... ואז לא אמרתי לו." הוא תולה בה מבט אומלל. "חשבתי- טוב. נפרדתי מויקטואר, עכשיו אני פנוי להיות עם מי שאני רוצה באמת."

ג'וג'ו מביטה בו בסבלנות. לפעמים, נדמה לו שהיא מסתכלת על כל מי שאיננו ביל והרמיוני כאילו היה ילד מפגר (הוא רוצה לומר לה שזה מעצבן. שהעובדה שהוא צריך זמן לגבש את המחשבות שלו לא הופכת אותו לאידיוט, אבל החליט שאין בכך טעם).

"...ו...-?"

טדי נאנח. "ואז עבר יום. ועוד יום. ועוד שבוע- ואם אני מספר לו עכשיו זה כאילו: חתיכת אידיוט, טדי. חג המולד היה לפני חודש. אני מכיר אותו, ג'ו. הוא לא מתעצבן בקלות, אבל כשהוא מתעצבן..."

ג'וג'ו מרימה את ספל התה שלה ולוגמת ארוכות. "אז מה שאתה מנסה לומר לי, טדי חומד, הוא שבגלל שהיית אידיוט, אתה ממשיך להיות אידיוט, כי אתה לא רוצה להיות אידיוט גם בעתיד?"

"ל—לא!"

היא מהנהנת. "זה בסדר. כולנו שוטים באהבה. אוסטין אמרה את זה, לא אני."

טדי כובש את הדחף לקבור את פניו. "תודה, ג'ו."

היא מלווה אותו לאח, נושקת על לחיו ונפרדת ממנו בשלל ברכות וחיבוקים. טדי לוקח חופן אבקת פלו בידו וזורק אותה פנימה. הלהבות נצבעות בירוק עז וברגע הבא הוא מוצא את עצמו בתוך הסלון הקטן, בבית.

הדירה הקטנה הפוכה כמו תמיד. טדי מנער את האבק מהחלוק שלו ומחניק פיהוק, אחר מטיל קסמי נעילה על האח.

"היי," הוא לוחש בהפתעה כשהוא מגלה את טוני יושב במטבח, מתקתק על גבי מכונת הכתיבה החלודה שלו. הוא ציפה למצוא אותו ישן שנת ישירים בחדרו, נושם נשימות שקטות, שיערו הבלונדיני מכסה את עיניו.

קצב ההקלדה של טוני מזכיר מכונת ירייה מוגלגית. הוא מרים עיניים ירוקות, פוגש במבטו של טדי ומחייך חיוך עייף. "דד ליין," הוא מציין בפשטות. טדי מניח את המזוודה שלו בכניסה למטבח ("בשביל מה אתה צריך מזוודה?" שאל טוני בעיניים גדולות, "לוקחים אותנו לחופשה," התלוצץ טדי, אחר צעד בחזרה לחדר כדי להתחמק משאלותיו של השותף הסקרן שלו).

טדי חושש להפריע אז הוא הולך למקלחת. כשהוא חוזר טוני עדיין במטבח, מוטרד למראה, לועס בעצבנות עט מסוכר (בדיוק כמו לאורך כל תקופת המבחנים בהוגוורטס). הוא פותח את הארון, מחפש אחר קרקרים. כשהוא מוצא אותם הוא מטיל עליהם לחש השתקה ורק אחר כך לועס.

הוא לא ראה את טוני כמעט שבוע שלם. הוא לא ראה אף אדם חי, למעשה, אם לא מחשיבים את חברי הצוות שלו. הוא צריך קצת חברה אנושית, גם אם הוא ממש רוצה לישון. נדמה כי טוני מצליח להגיע למסקנה שחיפש ותקתוקיו חוזרים למלא את השקט שבדירה במלוא המרץ. בארבע וחצי בבוקר הוא חותם את המעטפה ושולח אותה בעזרת ינשוף מהיר שהקצה לו הנביא אל משרדי העיתון.

"סיימת?" טדי שואל בחיוך, מציע לטוני ספל תה (חלש, פעמיים סוכר – כמו שהוא אוהב).

"אהא." הוא מזיז את המכונה. "אגב, שרה מתחתנת במאי," שמח טוני לבשר בחיוך מותש, "אני יודע כבר מיום שלישי, אבל לא היית כאן."

"נשמע נפלא."

טוני מפהק. "אני מזמין אותה ואת החבר שלה לארוחת ערב בשבת. הוא מוגל, אז אני אצטרך לסדר כאן קצת."

טדי מהנהן אל התה שלו. טוני מתיישב, פותח חבילת שוקולד ומכניס קוביה אחת לפיו.

"היא שאלה אם השותף המרגל שלי יהיה נוכח באירוע."

טדי כמעט ונחנק מהקרקר. "מרגל?"

"לג'וני ושרה יש התערבות - הוא חושב שאתה ג'יימס בונד והיא טוענת שאתה מהאינטרפול. ניסיתי להסביר להם מה אתה עושה, רק שלא היה לי מושג איך."

"מי זה ג'יימס בונד?" טדי בולע קרקר ומכניס לפיו אחד נוסף.

"סוכן סמוי 007, של ה-MI6."

"הוא לא כזה סמוי אם אתה מכיר אותו."

טוני מחייך. "זה סרט מוגלגי."

טדי מהנהן, מוציא עוד קרקר.

"אתה לא מתכוון לשאול אותי מה זה MI6?"

"אני יודע מי אלה," מושך טדי כתפיים. "הם המקבילים ל-CIA של הקוסמים באמריקה."

הוא כנראה לא היה צריך להגיד את זה, כי עיניו הירוקות של טוני מתרחבות כמו זוג צלחות. "הקוסמים האמריקאים משתפים פעולה עם ה-CIA המוגלגי?" הוא שואל בסקרנות.

_ חרא. _ "הארי סיפר לי," הוא מושך כתפיים פעם נוספת, אך שם לב שטוני בקושי קונה את ההסבר. "נציגים שלהם היו במטה ההילאים בשבוע שעבר," הוא מבהיר. "וג'וג'ו נאלצה לארח אותם בארוחת הצהריים." (חצי אמת, הוא מנחם את עצמו).

טוני לא נראה כמאמין. "אתה מרגל," הוא קובע בחיוך מלא ביטחון.

טדי מחייך בעייפות, לא מסגיר את החשש בבטנו. "אני לא מרגל," הוא מסביר ברוך, "אני פשוט יודע הרבה דברים. אתה אפילו יכול לשאול את ג'וג'ו, היא נאלצה לאפות קיש חצילים."

"מרגל, אם ככה," הוא מתעלם מדבריו, "איזה סוג של מרגל?"

"אני לא מרגל," מגלגל טדי את עיניו.

"אז סוכן סמוי?" מתעקש טוני.

"בקושי."

"האינטרפול הקסום?"

"לא."

"אבל אתה  _ כן _ סוג של הילאי, נכון?"

הוא נאנח. טוני ראה את הכריכה האחורית של אחד הספרים שלו. הוא באמת צריך לזכור להטיל קסמי הסוואה משכנעים יותר על הספרייה. "אני לא שום סוג של הילאי."

"אז במה אתה עובד?"

"במשרד הקסמים."

טוני נראה מתוסכל. הוא ממש שונא את התשובה הזאת ("היא אפילו לא מקורית!" –"אז אני לוכד דרקונים במערב אפריקה, מרוצה?" –"חה, כאילו לא היינו ביחד בשיעורי טיפול בחיות הפלא"). "אתה אף פעם לא תספר לי מה אתה עושה?" שואל טוני במבט חודר.

"כנראה שלא," טדי משתדל להישאר מחויך.

"אבל אני מספר לך הכל על התככים בנביא..."

טדי, עייף, מנסה לחייך בהזדהות. מחר הוא צריך לחזור למשרד בעשר בבוקר.

טוני לוגם שוב מן התה שלו, מביט בו מדוכדך. "זה לא הוגן, לופין."

_ "אין מה לעשות, וויזלי, החיים לא הוגנים. תתמודדי." _

_ הדודה ג'יני (אם כי היה מוזר לו לראות אותה כדודה) הזעיפה את פניה. טדי בן הארבע סיים לאכול את עוגת הקצפת שלו והתחיל להאכיל את ויקטואר בשאריות העוגה. כיכר גרימולד הייתה עמוסה אנשים אותה שבת וסבתא, עסוקה במיוחד היום, ביקשה שיישאר במטבח ו"ישחק עם ויקי ולונה עד שאני חוזרת, בסדר?" _

_ טדי הנהן בצייתנות, נכון לרצות את כולם ולהיות ילד טוב במיוחד (אולי, אם יתנהג יפה, תרשה לו סבתא להישאר לישון בבית של דוד הארי). הוא ישב במטבח הקטן יחד עם ויקטואר, לונה, ומר שאקלבוט. _

_ לונה קראה עיתון במהופך, אוזניה מכוסות בזוג מחממי אוזניים ענקיים ("כדי שהיזמזומים לא יכנסו פנימה. אבל אני לא אוכל לשמוע אותך, אז אם אתה צריך משהו תמשוך לי בשרוול של החולצה, בסדר?"). טדי נאנח. היה לו משעמם. הוא בדיוק איבד את בן שיחתו הרציני היחיד מאז הבוקר (מר שאקלבולט הראה לו כמה קסמי התגוננות מגניבים, אבל בסוף שב להסתתר מאחורי ספר עב כרס), ולמרות שהוא אהב את ויקטואר, תינוקות היו לא מעניינים בעליל. לונה אמרה דברים משונים. טדי חשב שהיא קצת מרחפת. "קצת משוגאת," אמרה הדודה פלר ועשתה תנועות עגולות סביב ראשו של טדי. _

_ בקצהו של השולחן ישבו הדודה הרמיוני וסבתא מולי, משוחחות, וקצת לפני דלת המטבח (כמעט בתוך המסדרון) התווכחה ג'יני עם דראקו מאלפוי בקולות מהוסים. טדי לא חיבב אותו, הוא היה מאיים. _

_ "אבל למה אני צריכה לשבת בחוץ כשאתה מרכיב את השלד? גם אני בניתי אותו," היא לוחשת בכעס. _

_ מבוגרים, חשב טדי, היו יכולים להיות מרתקים - במיוחד כשהם דיברו על עניינים ש:"לא קשורים אלייך, טדיל'ה, תתרכז באוכל שלך." הוא חשב שעל זה התווכחה ג'יני במסדרון. הוא הרים עיניים אל שני המבוגרים, סקרן, ושינה את פניו כדי להתמזג עם התפאורה הכללית של המטבח (צבעי שוקולד עמוק, עינים שחורות כמו לילה). _

_ "זה מה שדמבלדור אמר, ואני לא מתכוון להתווכח איתך-" _

_ "לא, זה לא," היא רקעה ברגלה, "אתה ביקשת ממנו להשאיר אותי בחוץ!" _

_ "תשמרי על הקול שלך," היסה אותה מאלפוי בחשש, מלכסן מבט אל סבתא מולי. _

_ "אז למה אני לא יכולה לבוא?" היא דרשה ברוגז, קולה עולה על לחישה רמה. _

_ "כי אין לך שום כיסוי וויזלי, את ילדה קטנה שעכשיו סיימה את הוגוורטס-" _

_ "סיימתי לפני שנה וחצי, אני יכולה להרכיב את זה ביחד איתך-" _

_ "את לא מרכיבה שום דבר! במקרה הטוב את נשארת פה ולא מפריעה לי, במקרה הגרוע אני הולך לאח שלך ואומר לו מה את מתכננת לעשות." _

_ "אתה לא תעז-" _

_ "תנסי אותי," הוא מתריס, "אני אקבור אותך כל כך עמוק בצרות שאת תישארי במחילה הזאת שלכם כל חג המולד." _

_ הוא מוציאה את שרביטה, מאלפוי שולף את שלו. בשלב הזה החליף טדי מבט מודאג עם ויקטואר, שנשארה בשקט ושיחקה באחד מהצעצועים שלה. הוא החליט למשוך בשרוולו של מר שאקלבולט. _

_ מר שאקלבולט הניח את הספר, מהנהן. הוא פנה אל ג'יני ומאלפוי, שהשתתקו בקריאה רמה מצידו של ההילאי המבוגר. הוא הניח יד על כתפה של ג'יני, לפת בשרוול חולצתו של מאלפוי ("היי! אתה לא יכול-") וגרר אותם אל מחוץ לטווח שמיעתו של טדי ולתוך הטרקלין. הוא הוציא את השרביט שלו, מלמל לחש ( מופליאטו,  חשד טדי) ואמר משהו שבן הארבע לא היה מספיק מרוכז כדי לשמוע. _

_ הוא החזיר את מבטו לויקטואר, מאוכזב, והאכיל אותה בכפית נוספת של קצפת. דברים מעניינים לא קורים היום בכיכר גרימולד. מאלפוי וג'יני המשיכו להתווכח בטרקלין בתנועות ידיים גדולות (ורקיעות רגליים מצידה של ג'יני). "על מה הם מתווכחים?" שאל טדי את מר שאקלבולט כשחזר לשבת לידם בשולחן. _

_ "על דברים של מבוגרים." _

_ טדי עיקם את אפו, אך לא אמר שום דבר. הוא ימשיך להתנהג יפה, החליט, ובכל זאת, נכשל לעצור את האנחה המדוכדכת שנפלטה מפיו. מר שאקלבולט צחק ולחץ את כתפו בחיוך, "אל תדאג ילד, יום אחד נגלה לך." _

הקפטן לוחצת את כתפו בעדינות. "זה בסדר. הם היו מגלים מתישהו בכל מקרה."

טדי עוצם את עיניו. קפטן צ'אנג נדה בראשה לפני שהיא פונה לשינגלברן, וטדי מוצא את עצמו מול הארי, שמנגב את משקפיו בשולי גלימתו. "איזה מן עבודה בחרת לעצמך טדי? שושואיסט, מכל הדברים שבעולם." הוא נאנח. "יכולת להיות כל דבר שתרצה עם הראש הזה שלך. אפילו אמא שלך לא נכנסה לפינות האלה..."

"אני יודע," הוא אומר בקול מונוטוני. הקפטן, שפונה אל חמישתם, מצילה את טדי מתשובתו של הארי.

"אנחנו סיימנו כאן חברה- לא אתה, שטרן. לופין-" היא ניגשת אליו שוב, "קח שבוע חופש. אני לא רוצה לראות אותך במשרד לפני יום ראשון הבא."

השמועה כי צ'ארלי נמצא בדרך ויגיע תוך עשר דקות, מספקת לו את האתנחתא הרצויה על מנת ליטול את חפציו ולהסתלק.

ריח הדם מוסיף לעמוד באפו של טדי כשהוא מתעתק אל פתח הדירה. הוא עומד שם זמן רב, בולע את רוקו. זעקותיה של לילי עדיין מהדהדות בראשו כשהיא מתפלת ונאבקת בתוך זרועותיו. הארי – שתמיד נכנס לגרימולד 12 בצעד בוטח, גלימתו מתנופפת מאחוריו, סנטרו זקור בנחישות – מעולם לא נראה כה חסר-אונים. הוא חיבק את בתו הקטנה, ידיו נחות על גבה הדק, ומאחורי משקפיו, ניתן היה לראות את הבלבול והכאב בעיניים הירוקות.

טדי היה בן ארבע כשנקלע לאש צולבת באחת ההתקפות על סמטת דיאגון; בן חמש כשהעבירו כמעט שלושה חודשים תחת מצור בגרימולד 12. בן שש עם סיום המלחמה. טדי ידע מה יכולים קוסמי אופל לעשות, וידע לאן הוא נכנס כשהתגייס למחלקת המסתורין. הוא עדיין לא ראה שום דבר שהשתווה לבוגארט של אלכס וויזלי.

האוויר במסדרון קר ולח, ממלא את ריאותיו של טדי כאשר הוא שואף ונושף. במסדרונות הוגוורטס היה האוויר כבד אף יותר, אבל גם עכשיו כשהוא בבית (כמעט בבית) הוא עדיין יכול להרגיש את ידו של הארי, כבדה ורועדת כנגד כתפו.

המפתח מרשרש במנעול, ואז  _ אלוהומורה _ \- "מרלין, טוני. מרלין! כמה פעמים אמרתי לך לא להוריד את ההגנות כשאתה נמצא לבד!"

"אני לא הולך לנהל איתך את הויכוח הזה," מתרומם קולו של טוני מהמטבח, "אם יש לך משהו חדש ל-" טוני נעצר במקומו, משתתק. זרועותיו נופלות לצידי גופו ולסתו נופלת, עיניו ממצמצות. "אלוהים אדירים." הוא לא אומר דבר- פיו נע ללא קול כשהוא ניגש לטדי, מתעלם מהדם, מחלקיקי העצם, מהזוהמה. "אלוהים, טדי." הוא משתתק, אך שפתיו מוסיפות לנוע.

הם מביטים זה בזה משך רגע ארוך. ברגע הבא, סוגר טוני את המרחק ביניהם, כורך את זרועותיו סביב טדי ומחבק אותו בכוח.

וטדי רועד נגד חיבוקו, לבו פועם במהירות. פיו יבש. הוא רוצה לומר משהו, אך פרקי-ידיו רועדים, שיניו נוקשות והוא לא מסוגל לזוז, לא מסוגל לדבר. ידיים – ידיו של טוני – מברישות את שיערו, וטדי מעווה את פניו (תיכף יפרוץ בבכי: כל לטיפה, כך נדמה לו, כל מגע רך, ממיסים את חומת האיפוק שהקים סביב עצמו. טדי בטוח שתיכף יתחיל ליבב כמו ילדה קטנה). רועד, הוא קובר את פניו בצווארו של טוני.

"מרלין, טוני-" קולו מרוסק, ונדמה לו שהוא יכול להרגיש כיצד טוני מהנהן. "אני- זה היה נורא... בחיים לא ראיתי כל כך הרבה דם- הם היו כ-כל כך צעירים- ולילי," הכאב פועם תחת כלוב צלעותיו כמו מורסה חשופה וטדי שומע את עצמו משתנק (חולצתו של טוני הולכת ונרטבת תחת לחיו).

הוא מרים את ראשו, מביט בפניו של טוני. המקום שבו הניח את לחיו ספוג בדם וכך גם העיקול של לסתו. עיניו של טוני, בהירות ומודאגות, נעוצות בפניו.

""כל כך הרבה דם, טוני, ולא יכולתי להפסיק לחשוב עליך-" הוא נושך את שפתיו, בולע וממשיך. "אני יודע שזה נשמע נורא- אבל טוני, אני אוהב אותך כל כך- מה אם הייתי-" טדי מנשק אותו במהירות, "מה אם היה קורה לך משהו?" הוא מתייפח.

טוני מביט בו בשאלה.

"נפרדתי מויקטואר-" הוא ממשיך, עדין משתנק. "בחג המולד. ופחדתי להגיד לך. פחדתי שתכעס עלי-" הוא מנשק את טוני, שוב, "ולא אמרתי לך, לא ידעתי איך להגיד לך, ועכשיו-"

טוני מצמיד את פיותיהם. טדי משתתק. הם מתנשקים לרגע ארוך, והוא ממשיך, "קבלנו זימון להוגוורטס. רק חצי מהיחידה. היום בבוקר-" הוא מנשק את לסתו של טוני (הצד השני), את לחיו ושוב את שפתיו, "בוגארט. היה להם שיעור על בוגארטים-"

פיותיהם נצמדים זה לזה, וטוני מפריד את שפתיו בלשונו. טדי עוצם עיניים, מתמסר לנשיקה ואז נסוג לאחור, מרצין וממשיך. "עניין סטנדרטי. עד שמגיעים למטופלים פסיכומאגיים. הבוגארט של אלכס וויזלי-" עיניו שבות ומתמלאות דמעות.

טוני חופן את פניו בשתי ידיים. טדי עוצם את עיניו; מניח לדמעות לזלוג כשטוני רוכן, מצמיד את מצחם ואז מנשק אותו בעדינות.

"אתה שושואיסט."

טדי צוחק בקושי מבעד לדמעות. "ידעתי שזה מה שיעניין אותך."

טוני מנשק אותו. וטדי יודע אינסטינקטיבית שזאת דרכו של טוני לומר לו 'סתום' כמו גם: ' _ אתה _ מעניין אותי'.

"אתה לא כועס עלי?" שואל טדי אחרי דקות ארוכות. הוא מעביר את ידו על לסתו של טוני, מנסה למחות את הדם הקרוש.

טוני רק מגלגל את עיניו. "ברור שאני כועס עליך. אתה לא רואה שאני פשוט  _ רועד מזעם _ ?" הבלונדיני נאנח. "בוא, מישהו צריך מקלחת."

הם פוסעים יד ביד לחדר הרחצה הקטן, מתפשטים גם אל גב מתוך הבנה שבשתיקה. טוני זורק את בגדיהם לפינת החדר במקום להתעקש שיניחו אותם בסל, וכשטדי שואל מדוע, משיב לו ש"שום לחש קרצוף או דטרגנט מוגלגי לא ינקו את  _ זה _ ." טוני – החבר הכי טוב שלו – עירום לחלוטין, ופניו של טדי מוצפים סומק עז כשהוא מניח עליו את עיניו.

הוא מניח לטוני להפעיל את זרם המים ולהצעיד אותו לתוך המקלחון. טדי מהסס משך רגע ארוך לפני שהוא שולח את ידיו לאחור, מוצא את זרועותיו של טוני וכורך אותן סביב מותניו. המים שורקים בצינורות ופוגעים ברצפה, אדים לוהטים ממלאים את המקלחת: מספיק רעש לקבור תחתיו את המחשבות המסתחררות בראשו.

הוא לא יכול להפסיק לחשוב. רעשי המקלחת מדגישים את פעימות לבו של טוני, הולם במהירות מאחורי גבו. הם עומדים כך תחת הזרם, דמעות מוסיפות לזלוג על לחייו ולהתמזג עם המים הנוטפים משיערו. בסופו של דבר, טוני מסובב אותו אליו, מוחה את הדם הקרוש מלחיו ומנשק אותו שוב. טדי גונח לתוך פיו, וטוני, בתגובה, תופס במותניו ומצמיד את איבריהם זה לזה.

"אני-אני-טוני-" הוא מנסה להשחיל מילים בין הנשיקות, משתנק מהמהירות בה הדברים מתגלגלים.

"אני יודע," לוחש טוני, משעין את טדי כנגד קיר המקלחת ומנשק את זווית פיו, הלחי שלו, הצוואר. האריחים קרים כנגד שכמותיו וטוני מציב את ידיו משני צידי גופו, כמו קירות מגוננים. "אל תזוז," הוא מדביק נשיקה נוספות על פיו, אחר לוקח את הסבון ומקרצף את שרידי הדם הקרוש מחזהו של טדי, מצווארו, מבטנו, משפשף שאריות שנקרשו מאחורי אוזנו. ידו הימנית גולשת מטה, שעה שידו השמאלית תומכת בגופו של טדי.

חזהו הצמוד לזה של טוני עולה ויורד בכבדות, עיניו מרפרפות על עצם הבריח של טוני, על זרועו, על פניו. הוא לא רוצה לעצום עיניים, הוא לא רוצה להיבלע בחשכה שוב. טדי נושך את שפתיו כדי לא להשמיע קול, אך ברכיו מתפוקקות וכושלות תחתיו. כשטוני נושק לו בחוזקה, טדי מתמוטט אל תוך זרועותיו: טוני מוכן לתפוס אותו.

"אתה בסדר?" הוא שואל, קולו נשמע בקושי מעל הזרם שעדיין מכה בחזקה על גבו של טדי. הרעש עדיין מקיף אותם: רעש מהברזים ומהזמזומים החדים בראשו של טדי. הוא לא יכול להביא את עצמו להנהן, אך הוא אוחז בכתפיו של טוני כמו בקרש הצלה, כאילו הוא טובע ואין אף אחד אחר בכל העולם שיכול להציל אותו. נשיקה אחת, ועוד אחת, ועוד אחת אחרונה לפני שטוני חופף את שיערו, מסתבן במהירות ומושך אותו החוצה, עוטף את שניהם במגבת לבנה.

"בסדר," הוא פולט לבסוף, מהנהן כנגד מצחו של טוני, ששותל עוד נשיקה על שפתיו.

טוני מושיב אותו על המיטה, מוציא בגדים מהארון שלו ומתחיל להלביש את טדי. תחתונים, מכנסיים, גופייה, ואז את עצמו – תחתונים ומכנסיים, זה מספיק בשבילו. הוא רוכן שוב, מנשק את טדי ביסודיות ומורה לו להיכנס פנימה, אל בין הסדינים, מייבש את שיערו הרטוב תוך כדי.

"הולכים לישון," הוא קובע ברוך. טדי מהנהן, נצמד אל גופו של טוני ומניח לו לעטוף אותו בחיבוק.

"אני-אמ-"

טוני מביט בו בעיניים עייפות, מניח את ידו כנגד לחיו של טדי. "אתה הולך לישון עכשיו," הוא אומר, מנשק את אפו של טדי, ומושך עליהם את השמיכה. "ומחר יש פנקייקים לארוחת בוקר ואני אפילו ארשה לך לבחור מה רואים בטלוויזיה."

"הכל חוץ מדוקטור הו."

"השמצות, השמצות. לילה טוב, טדי."

הוא לא עונה. הוא משרג את אצבעותיו באלו של טוני, מניח את ראשו על הכרית ונרדם.


End file.
